Large organizations use data centers to maintain their critical data. For example, banks, large retailers, governmental organizations, and multi-national corporations rely on storage arrays to store data required for inventory tracking, accounting, sales, manufacturing, and other critical business functions for which data loss and data unavailability must be avoided. A key building block of a data center is a storage array. Storage arrays manage access to large data sets that are concurrently used by multiple host applications and potentially many users. The data is stored on arrays of non-volatile managed drives such as SSDs (solid-state drives) and HDDs (hard disk drives) that are mounted in racks. The storage array typically includes redundant computing nodes that manage access to the drives. Pairs of computing nodes are configured for failover and provide multiple data paths. It is known to organize the managed drives into RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Drives) groups to avoid data loss in the event of drive failure. Various levels of RAID are known. The different RAID levels use one or more of redundant copies, striping, parity, and other techniques to achieve high data availability and avoid data loss. Further, standby drives can be pre-mounted in the racks and automatically utilized in the event of the failure of other drives. For example, a failed drive can be rebuilt on a standby drive.